1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a laser light source device and a display apparatus using a semiconductor laser as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique using a semiconductor laser as a light source of a display apparatus has been paid attention. The semiconductor laser has various advantages as compared with a mercury lamp that has been commonly used in a conventional display apparatus. That is, the semiconductor laser is good in color reproducibility, is capable of momentary lighting, and is a device having a longer operating life. And the semiconductor laser is also capable of reducing consumption current because of high efficiency, and is easy to be downsized.
The display apparatus using such a semiconductor laser is suitable to be incorporated in a small electronic apparatus, and a technique is known for, for example, incorporating a display apparatus using a semiconductor laser in a head up display (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-189520).